Of Moonlight and Heartbreak
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Second attempt of an english TP fanfic. One shot. A romantic one. A vision while I was listening Garbage's song. "MILK"


Second TP attempt of fanfic. This is a little romantic and take place sometime in season 1...while I was listening Garbage song's Milk.  
I added a missing former idea what was lost in the heat of the moment

Important note. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE****

Revisited

 **Notes:**

(See the end of the work for notes.)

 **Work Text:**

He had a hard day with Sheriff Truman trying to find clues, any clues that could lead them to Laura Palmer's Killer. He was walking with no hurry and thinking with an unbelievable kind of relief about his bed and not in a cup of coffee, at last!  
Soft music came from the ballroom. He thought it probably has something to do with a meeting of an agency of dates that Audrey mentioned that morning.  
The sound was melancholic indeed and he can't help to stop in front of one open door of twoo . And he was amazed about what he saw.  
There was a tiny female figure dancing softly to the sound of music. Her frame was dark in contrast with the moonlight that entered to the room through the big windows.  
He looked at her, stunned by this new discovery, her dancing personality , seems that she was dancing forever.  
Audrey, she was so fragile and yet so strong. She was so young, yes, that was, so young and yet seemed to have many lifes lived already. Beautiful and almost dangerous for him.

Audrey Horne opened her eyes, she felt the intensity of a gaze over her and she found him, hands in the pockets of his pants, smiling softly at her across the room. She smiled back, she didn't stop. She extendend one arm and invited him to join her in silence. He doubted just for a second and then crossed the distance between them, taking her hand and holding her with his free hand just in the small of her back and held her against his chest the closest he can.  
Audrey closed her eyes, stretching her fingers in his, daring to guide her free hand to the base of this neck. She felt sleepy and smiled to herself while was caressing him softly.  
-Good night, Agent Cooper. -she whispered, it sounded like a spell. White and red magic coming from her lips.  
-Good night,miss Horne.  
\- You had a hard day, isn't? Agent Cooper.  
-Yes, I Had. How did you know it, miss Horne?  
-Your hair- she smiled-and your tie are loosened.  
He hummed, resting his chin in the top of her head," this girl really knows me"...he thought and closed his eyes listening to the music and feeling the heartbeats of Audrey's heart even through his clothes, and discovered he was also feeling like his heart started to beat like a crazy by its own will. And once again, like a few nights ago, when he found her naked under the blankets of his bed, he feared of fail to his own promise of keeping her as a friend. A very special one.  
The music died as the words died in their mouths. Audrey looked up at him with dark blue eyes, trying to smile and failed terribly because the emotions that overwhelmed her. Dale Cooper was now holding her closer by the waist and she rested her palms in both sides of his face. Both seemed not knowing that the music was ended.  
There were silence, and angst, and longing in those few seconds of shared silence and eyes locked.  
Dale Cooper reached for her chin and caressed it with his thumb. Wishing a lot of different things could happen, all of them had nothing to do with to solve a murder or to be an FBI agent on duty or to be almost seventeen years older than the beauty that was looking at him, inside him with those electric blue eyes. He loved the way their paths leads to each other, he loved the mornings with her smiles and the nights when she welcomes him, like that night. He inclined his face to hers and for a moment all that he wanted was to kiss her, she held her breath in expectation but there was him, kissing her forehead instead of her lips, begging for her pardon without words.  
-We can't- was all that he managed to say a minute later, lost in her shinning blue eyes  
-I know.-was her answer biting her lower lip in frustration -let me go.- she asked and her whisper sounded as a bitter beg,taking some ditance from his body  
-Audrey,please...don't get mad at me.-he said holding her by one hand.  
-I'm not...It's just ...I gotta go,Agent. Please, let me go.-she murmured. Dale let her hand free and she almost run to the door. He stayed there for a moment, trying to process what was going on with him...maybe he was tired of being alone and in his lonelyness he found a soulmate, alone and lonely just like him and in the process it was leading them to an impossible. Maybe was the town and its strange magic or maybe it was just him denying his own feelings...

"One woman can make you fly like an eagle, another can give you the strength of a lion, but only one in the Cycle Of Life can fill your heart with wonder and the wisdom that you have known a singular joy."

...Singular Joy, he thought over Hawk's words. Wonder is to look a woman dancing alone in the moonlight, or that unique smile for you while you take the first cup of coffee in the morning in a room full of people or the smell of a perfume. Singular joy was to know that someone is waiting for you to come back in the evenings and never stop wondering what will come next...like for example a silent dance for two.

He sighed, deeply and left the room... pressing the record button of his recorder  
Diane- he said more to himself- I have no idea what time is it right now. But I need to tell someone that I wish I could have the chance to change a personal situation after we catch Laura Palmer's murderer...my hands are tied until then and I have to say that i wish that my heart would be so open to the chances like is my mind. Tonight, almost fivetheen minutes ago, I spend the most amazing moment since my arrival to Twin Peaks. There were soft music, a bright moonlight but seems I came maybe fiftheen years before I had to. -he paused taking a look to his right palm, it was suddenly itching. He didn't wanted to think about the meaning, focusing in the green keychain that was holding with.-you'll allways feel welcomed at the Great Northen Hotel...Have a good night. Diane.


End file.
